Shūkurō Tsukishima
Summary Shūkurō Tsukishima (月島 秀九郎, Tsukishima Shūkurō) is a Fullbringer and a former member of Xcution. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-C Name: Shūkurō Tsukishima Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Fullbringer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordsmanship, Spiritual Awareness (Can see invisible spirits and objects), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings with Reiatsu), Can take his reiryoku and exert it as reiatsu, Statistics Amplification (Can use Bringer Light to boost his speed), Memory Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Past Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Fullbringers can manipulate the souls of objects), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and interact with intangible spirits and objects), Overwhelming Aura (Spiritual pressure can passively induce ailments ranging from paralysis to fear inducement), Resistance to Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: Large Island level (Was able to damage Byakuya and break his Zanpakutō) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with Byakuya and can dodge his attacks) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Island Class Durability: Large Island level (Took attacks from Byakuya, survived with a hole blasted in him and could still move to attack Ichigo but eventually died from blood loss) Stamina: High, Tsukishima has shown a high tolerance for pain. Even after losing his arm, he only showed moderate pain while staying calm. Even after being fatally injured by Byakuya, he still was able to make a surprise attack on Ichigo and try to cut him Range: Dozens of meters Standard Equipment: His Fullbring, Book of the End Intelligence: Skilled in swordsmanship Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: File:BringerLightTsukishima.gif|Tsukishima's Bringer Light File:TsukishimaInsertPresence.gif|Insert Presence *'Fullbring:' All objects in the Bleach universe have souls. The Fullbringers are children whose mothers were attacked by Hollows before they were born. The remnants of the Hollow's powers stayed on their mothers and were passed to the, thus making the powers they possess more similar to Hollows. It enables them to manipulate the souls in matter to assist them to perform supernatural actions such as using the ground to push themselves higher, using the souls in air to fly/walk. They can use this to strengthen their attacks, increase their speed, or for simple things like using the soul in a beverage to pull towards their mouth. Fullbringers that have a high affinity with a certain object can manifest and change the form of that object, that is their Fullbring. *'Bringer Light:' The Fullbringer's equivalent of Shunpo, however this is achieved by manipulating the soul inside everything else to enhance their movements. *'Insert Presence:' Tsukishima can manipulate the past memories of whoever he strikes with his sword. He can utilize this to make it seem like he was with the victim since the very beginning, and in turn, render them unable to fight. He can even do this with inanimate objects to where he manipulates the past to place traps into the area to give himself an advantage in the battlefield. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Mind Users Category:Chi Users Category:Humans Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Sword Users Category:Memory Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Aura Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Soul Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Tier 6